The Beauty of Her Mistake
by MsimamiziZAM
Summary: Arabeta and Fawn are the best of friends. They have a mutual trust bond and have known each other for many years. Then, one party changes everything they had and have, and their friendship falls apart in a matter of hours. What could possibly make things better...? /Please read notice./
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own Hetalia. This was bouncing around my laptop for a while so I thought 'what the hell?' and decided to put it on here.

WARNINGS: This is rated T for Thorn. Just so you know. ALSO in this fanfic, human names are used. They don't represent countries.

I don't own Hetalia and if I did, Romano would be in EVERY FRIGGIN EPISODE because he is gorgeous.

* * *

**Fawn**

I pounded hard on the keps, desperate to finish. I was tired. I wanted to go home. Lie in bed.

_God, I'm lazy._

"Zat vill be enough, Fawn," I heard Master Roderich say in his native accent.

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I made room for him to sit down.

"Vat is there so be sorry about?" He asked as he sat down on the piano bench.

"You always stop me if I'm doing badly," I explained.

"No," he said. "I just want to show you a better way to do it." I blush. He's always so nice to me. I watch the other girls that come in. He's more strict with them. Especially poor Thorn. She's always under his heel, even though she plays much better than me.

I felt something then... the desire to help her. Give her an upper hand. It was odd, I admit, but I had always followed an urge or a hunch as they come. Sometimes, something will click, but you never know until you try.

"I w-was j-just w-wondering..." I stammer, interrupting his beautiful piece. I stammer like the shyest girl in the world, which I have been told I am the complete opposite. "Why are you so mean to Thorn?"

"Thorn?" He asked. I wanted to die. Right then and there.

"Her real name is Arabeta," I explain a bit more easily. "Everyone calls her Thorn cause she can be mean when you first meet her but she's softer once you get to know her."

"And she is my last pupil, correct?" He asked. "And why are yo-"

"I'm sorry!" I cry. "It's just she's one of my best friends and she's always under the heel of your boot..." I trail off, embarrassed.

"I'm only strict because she plays so well," he confesses. "I want her to be even better."

"I-I'm sorry." I inch off the piano bench and bow. "I suppose I should leave."

"Good day, Miss Fawn." He nodded to me and continued to play the piece I had interrupted. I cringed as Thorn brushed past me, muttering a small hello as she opened the ornate doors to the music room. She was wearing a green dress sloppily thrown on. She must have been climbing trees again. Or riding Snowfire.

Had I made her predicament worse?

**Thorn**

"I believe...that that was very nice." Master Roderich said as he examined my piano playing skills.

"Nice?" I scoffed. "Nice?" I started to laugh. "Nice! And I barely practice at all! All I want to do it climb trees and ride horses but I'm stuck in this godforsaken hell hole wearing a pretty princess dress playing a goddamn piano."

"That...is nothing to be ashamed of," he smiled. "Let me tell you something," he added. "I used to know a pretty girl who was just like you. She had to same dreams, then put it aside for one man. And then he broke her heart." He looked down. "I don't want you to be like her. I most certainly do not want you to turn out like her."

"Who was this?" I asked as I absentmindedly played with the highest note.

"Maybe...someday I will take you to see her." I smiled.

"Thank you." I got up. My lesson was over anyways. Deciding to tease him, as I usually did, I started to shoulder my horribly uncomfortable 'pretty princess' dress off. I smiled when he blushed, a bit of blood trickling down from his nose. His expression was priceless when it dropped to the floor, revealing my shirt and trousers. I always had them underneath, and it was funny how even though he always knew that he got a nosebleed.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I curtsied dramatically. "Have a good day." I picked up my dress and walked out.

"Wait." I turned my head slightly so I could see his out of the corner of one eye. "Where are you going?"

"Riding horses," I replied as I smirked. "Where else?" I laughed as the doors shut behind me. I was a bit freaked out to see Fawn laying there like she was crazy, curled up with her knees to her chest.

"Fawn..." I said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"You're alive!" She cried as she shot up and hugged me. "You haven't died from stress!"

"Wha-?" I asked. "Well, nevermind... I'm going to ride. Want to come with?"

"I can never keep up with you!" Fawn giggled. "I'll see you at the Kirkland's party tomorrow."

"Party?" I asked in shock. I hit my head. "Dammit! I forgot! I have to go find a dress. See if I can buy one. I hate dresses, though..." I held up my finger. "Improvising. That's it." I turned towards the main gate.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously. "You're not riding?"

"Of course I am!" I laughed. "You know I never miss an appointment!"

"I think you love that horse more than anyone," She laughed.

"Yes, that is the way of moi!" I laughed. "See you at the torture chamber!"

"It's a party, not an execution," She shouted behind me. "Be at least a bit lighter about it."

"I'll try."

*************

I pushed the dress store door open, my ass beating like a heart. I think I rode Snowfire too hard today- which would explain why my butt hurt so much... Well, it wasn't going to get better when I opened the door and was almost immediately tackled by Feliks.

"Hey girl!" He cried. "I'm so, like, happy to see you!" He said. "So, like, what are you invited to now?"

"Arthur's b-day," I said. "need a dress like now."

"Like, right this way, girl!" He said as he took my hand and led me to the season's latest trends. I immediately picked up a brown skirt with a slit in the side all the way to where the tip of my undies would be.

"I want this one!" I said.

"But, like, why that one?" He asked.

"It gives Mr. Roddy nosebleeds," I laughed. I also picked out a cute brown top to match my skirt.

"Why not just get a dress?" He asked as I threw them lazily on the counter.

"I already have pretty princess dresses," I said as he rang them up, "this is going under them." He laughed as I fished through my purse for the money, handing it over. I secretly laughed. I couldn't wait to see Roddy's face. In fact, I was looking forward to it.

* * *

OMFG I HATE THE WORD UNDIES! I hope you guys liked it!

Sorry that it's a fail but I wish I could have put the next chapter in here. Don't expect quick updates because I have other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I am sorry if there are any mistakes that I didn't catch. I'm SOOOOOOO busy. Anyways, I don't own Hetalia, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

*le time skip*

**Roderich**

I sat on the parlor chair, sipping my tea. Arabeta seemed awfully tense- had she done something? Or was it me? She was an awful pretty girl. She reminded me so much of her. And the stupid-

"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!" The last person I wanted to see right now barged in.

"Hello." I glared at him, setting down my cup.

"Still upset about it?" He sat down. "I know. But really! Lighten up! And there's also the damn party."

"Yes." I said. "Don't you have a date?"

"No..." He said. I heard my door open again.

"Quit pushing me, dammit!" A familiar voice said. The parlor door opened slowly and Arabeta and a maid walked in- rather, a maid walked in and the maid was pushing Arabeta in.

"She was late again!" The maid complained. "Will you do something about her?"

"You may leave." I said. Gilbert walked over to her.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me!" He cried. "She looks like-"

"Shut. Up." I bored my eyes into him. "Sorry for my rude behaviour, Arabeta."

"BY NAME!" Gilbert couldn't handle it. He fell over, guffawing.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She said. "You have red eyes! Like-" She stopped herself. "Like Mom said. She had an albino friend with red eyes."

"Your mom?" Gilbert asked. He lifted her hair up. It was beautiful, dark like mine but thinning out at the end to more to her color.

"My mom?" She looked like he had asked her to eat slugs. "I'm... I can't talk about that."

"Why-"

"Coach ready," a butler said. He bowed.

"Yesss!" Arabeta fistpumped. "No work today!" She started to do it again.

"No. Arabeta. Stop it," I said sternly.

"What are you, my-" She stopped herself again and continued to tease me in silence.

"What the..." Gilbert looked at her. She stepped out of the dress and looked up, wearing the most provocative yet flattering thing I had ever seen.

"Wha-? YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE DRESSED LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert fell over again, this time Arabeta joined him.

"This is going to be a long night," I mumbled. "A very long one."

**Gilbert**

I looked out the window of the carriage. It was pathetic, piano jerk pinching his pennies again. I reached up to stroke Gilbird, but he wasn't there! I collected myself for a moment and before freaking out, I looked at piano jerk's female entertainment. Gilbird had settled in her lap and she was absent-mindedly petting him as she stared out of the window, at nothing.

"What are you thinking about?" I tried not to cringe as she looked at me with those violet eyes. Just like him.

"My mom." She said shortly. She returned to the window.

"And who was she?" I asked.

"I can't talk about her. Not yet, at least." She refused to talk anymore, aimlessly petting Gilbird and staring at random things out the window.

"Well, if you're not talking, I want the awesome Gilbird back," I pouted. Like a five year old. In front of this girl.

"Fine." She handed him back, but before I could take him, he hopped back into her skirt.

"Fuck off you damn bird," she scowled as she practically threw him at me!

"Hey!" I yelled, making piano jerk hit his head on the roof. "Don't disrespect Gilbird!"

"As if I give a shit," she growled, returning her attention to the window.

"Arabeta, you don't need to be so rude," piano jerk said. "He's just caring for his silly bird."

"Fine." She didn't say anything until we arrived. Eyebrows was standing at the door, greeting everyone.

"I'll park it down the road, sir," the butler said.

I noticed Arabeta looking around. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"ShitshitshitshitSHIT!" She hissed. "I knew I should have listened to her.

"To who?" I asked.

"Whom," Piano jerk corrected beside me.

"Fawn. She's my best friend. God dammit," She said. A string of unintelligible swears in at least four different languages slipped from her mouth.

"Arabeta, stop this rude behavior and kindly tell us what is the matter," Piano jerk cried.

"That's odd," I said, looking at him. "For once, you got awesome enough to read my mind. I thought that was-" He hit me on the head, ending my sentence.

"I need a date," she said slowly, eyeing the other couples that Arthur was greeting.

**Roderich**

"A date?" I asked. "You could just pick one of us."

"What? Hell no!" She said. "I couldn't. Especially if anyone finds out my-" She stopped herself short again.

"It's fine," Gilbert laughed, grabbing her arm. "Say you lost a bet."

"No!" She cried. "That'd just be-" She stopped herself short. For the fourth time.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Tell you later." She pulled Gilbert behind her and got in line in front of the announcer.

"Dude!" She called. "Call us separately. Please," She added reluctantly. The announcer just gave her a stare, but did as asked.

"Arabeta? It's nice to see you!" Arthur said, striding up to her.

"Hey, Arthur," she gave a wave.

"Oh. I see you're with this frog," he said, practically wrinkling up his nose in disgust. And I agreed with him.

"No," she said. "He's just lonely. And I lost a bet."

"Oh, glad to hear that." He looked around. "Oh, dear, did I say that out loud? Apologies."

"It's fine," she smiled. "I agree with you." She curtsied shortly and pulled Gilbert inside, and I already saw from the look in her eyes that she was going to lose him.

"Hey! Piano bastard!" I looked around for the voice and was greeted, sadly, by Feliciano's brother. Romano.

"Evening," I said shortly. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you saw Arabeta," he said. "She lost something of hers and I need to give it back."

"I would check later," I said. "She's trying to lose my cousin and she is probably going to do it."

"Eh, I'll keep him away," he scowled. "Night." He ran off inside, and I followed him.

"Roderich, nice to see you here, man!" I was nearly knocked off my feet when a large force hit my back.

I turned around to see Alfred, smiling. God, was that American clueless.

"Yo, anyways, have you seen Arabeta?" He asked. "My homie Romano was looking for her. Said he found something of hers."

"She's trying to lose someone, which is self-explanatory," I said. If she wanted to lose you, you weren't finding her.

"Oh, alright, bro!" He walked around, talking to random people. I sighed, sitting down. I waited. Arabeta usually found her way to me. I looked around, grabbed my refreshments, and sat back down. I paused. A hand was one my shoulder. I found Arabeta, clutching her left eye.

"Have you seen Romano?" She hissed. "He found it."

"Over there," I nodded to where he was talking to Emma. She got up and waved to him. He ran over as soon as he caught her eye.

"Did you find the fuckers for me?" She asked.

"I found both of them," Romano said. "And the violet one you lost." He held out his hands, three little almost transparent items in his hand.

"Thank you!" She cried. "I wouldn't have been able to show my face anywhere in this place again if anyone found out. I'd be the village joke again." She stuck two of them in her eyes and placed the third in a little box that came from friggin nowhere. She hugged him tightly, to which he turned as red as his tomatoes.

"What is this all about?" I asked, gesturing to her.

"Tell you later, she smiled. And that's when I noticed it.

Her eyes weren't purple anymore. They were brown.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha!

Yes I am so cruel! I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! This is going to be a short chapter and you'll see why soon.

I AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT THIS FOR THE REST OF THIS BOOK:** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Fawn**

Arabeta looked fairly happy; she seemed to have taken my advice. But it really only looked like this was because of that brown-haired boy she had been spending most of the party with- honestly, the only times she was ever unhappy was when she running away from the cute white-haired guy.

"Fawn?" I turned, and speak of the devil, there he was.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I asked, hoping to Oblivion and back that I wasn't blushing like crazy.

"Great! I finally found you." He cried. "Have you seen that purple-eyed chick? Arabeta?"

"Purple-eyed?" I cocked my head to the side. Purple? "She has brown eyes."

"Really?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. "She had purple eyes when we were in that piano jerk's carriage."

"I'm going to go find her," I said, starting for Master Roderich. The albino followed me, then stopped when he saw where I was headed.

"Why do he have to go to him?" He whined. I shook my head.

"He's the best person to find her," I scowled. I tapped on his shoulder.

"Oh, Miss Fawn." He looked around. "I thought Miss Arabeta was with you."

"We need to find her," I said. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Hey Roddy?" I turned and there she was, clutching both eyes, only with slits to see.

"Arabeta Alexia!" I cried, using her almost full name. I usually did this when she was ticking me off- which, surprisingly, wasn't frequently. "What is the meaning of this? He says that you have purple eyes, but I know that you have brown ones! Are you hiding something?!"

"What? I just need to find Romano, god dammit!" She looked around. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," I said. "Did you lose something?"

"I lost the whole damn box!" She cried. "I heard he was looking for me! I need to find it and get out of here! I knew this was a bad idea!" She looked around again, and I think she saw him as she started in another direction but I grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"What is this all about?" I yelled.

"I'll. Explain. Later!" She bit off each word as she usually did when she was angry.

"Dammit Arabeta!" She turned and was greeted by the brown-haired boy. "What were you doing in the garden?"

"Looking for the other purple," she said. He handed her a wooden box that she took gratefully, not allowing anyone but maybe Romano to see her eyes. She slipped it in a hidden pocket, then returned her hands to her eyes.

"What ones do you want though?" He asked.

"That's what I have trouble with," she said. "Fawn thinks I have brown eyes, and Gilbert and Roderich think I have purple."

"Can't you just let them see?" He growled.

"Hell no!" She cried. "That's just idiot talk."

"Then let's leave and we'll talk there," he said.

"Uh, hello?" Gilbert waved a hand in between them. "The awesome me is still here. What gibberish are you talking about?"

"Shit!" Romano cried. "We have to get out of here! You can't just go through this whole damn party covering your eyes."

"Damn." She looked around, then at us. "Sorry." And then she ran.

**Roderich**

"Arabeta, come back here!" I cried, sitting up abruptly.

"Later!" She cried. Her tone sounded like she was referring to her promise.

"Wait!" Miss Fawn took off after her, and Gilbert and I had no choice but to follow. We wove through the guest, and I hate to admit it but I would have lost them if Gilbert wasn't in front of me.

We caught them at Romano's ride, a rusty old car. Arabeta and Fawn were arguing and Romano was trying to get them to stop. Arabeta still had her hands over her eyes, but she could see well. It was a comical sight, and the party guests thought so as well, as a few had gathered to watch, which they were oblivious to. As we neared we could understand them.

"But you can't just go!" Fawn was yelling.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't!" Arabeta had returned. "Not here!"

"What is so important that you couldn't tell your best friend for almost fifteen years?" Fawn yelled back.

"It's me!" She cried. "I was a mistake! I wasn't supposed to have been born!"

"But you're alive for a reason! Quit talking like that!" Fawn sounded close to tears.

"Just tell her," Romano said. Arabeta looked at him, then let her hand drift down from one eye and took Fawn's hand, then took the other one down. Then she looked at me.

And I almost fainted.

* * *

Dun-dun-dunnnnnn! Yes, expect the next chapter _very _soon.

This is starting to be more interesting then I had planned...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya! Thank you, to Sophia Griffin, for commenting on my story. You made my day.

I'm sorry for all the cliff hangers and I promise this will not be one of them. Relief in entirety! I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Romano**

I knocked on her door loudly.

"Go away!" Her muffled voice came from inside.

"Open the fucking door now Arabeta," I growled. I waited for a few seconds, then the door opened with a real fucking annoying creak. I practically tackled her, hugging her close to me.

"I can't do this anymore," she squeaked. She looked up at me, without her contacts on, which meant instead of being greeted with purple or brown eyes, I was greeted with her regular, natural colors; one eye purple, the other one red.

"It's fine," I said. I found myself stroking her hair. "I didn't stop loving you when you told me."

"But they're not you," she said. She stopped talking, just crying while I hugged her.

"Please, stop it," I said. "Just fucking stop."

"But I can't ever show my face in this place again!" She cried. "Especially if they find out who my mom was."

"Just shut it!" I said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at me. "I'm not letting your pathetic ass leave."

"But what if I have to?" She asked.

"It won't come to that." I said. "I promise."

"Let me just go visit her," she said. "I'll see if I can do that." She shouldered her pack on and left me in her house. I ran after her, but she was lost. But I knew how to get there anyways- I had been there too many times before.

**Roderich**

"She had one purple eye and one red eye," I said. "So she must be yours or mine." The light in the parlor illuminated my cousin's face.

"I went to the party with her," Gilbert said. "My own daughter."

"Or mine," I sniffed.

"Can't we just take a break?" Fawn asked. She smoothed out her thin dress. "I kind of want to see that friend of yours."

"Oh."

"So you want to see a dead person?" Gilbert laughed.

"Let's go then," I said solemnly. "She might as well know."

* * *

"So we're almost there?" Fawn asked. She stumbled through the woods.

"Yes," I said quietly. Gilbert had been left behind, unceremoniously. He had complained much but I thought it would be better for us.

"This is it." I hacked away at some branches and there it was. Still standing.

"She's... dead?" Fawn stepped closer to her grave stone. I looked around, then at the grave, and stopped.

She was laying there.

"Arabeta? Arabeta, wake up." I tapped her shoulder and she shot up.

"Huh?" She asked. "What are you people doing here?"

"This was my friend. She-"

"Fell out of a tree and broke her neck," Arabeta finished as if she had rehearsed the information.

"H-how do you know?" I asked.

"That's my..." I couldn't hear what she had said.

"Thorn, speak up," Fawn said.

"That's..." Her voice was muffled again.

"Speak up, dammit!" We looked to the side and saw Romano basically fall out of the woods.

"That's my mom," she said. I looked at the grave. My best friend... and now possibly my daughter's mother? I looked at her gravestone, reading the inscription, but I had memorized it.

"Elizabeta Hendarvey," I read outloud. "Friend, sister, will be missed much." I bent close, noticing something else. An inscription probably made by a knife, a poor attempt at mimicking the beautiful calligraphy of the words. "And mother."

**Fawn**

"Arabeta!" I made her look me in the eye. "What else is there? Why the heck did you hide this from us?"

"I... I..." She wiped some rebellious tears from her eyes. "You know how we met when we were five?" I nodded. I remembered that day so well...

_I walked through the woods. I could hear something new; usually I heard trees and birds, but I heard banging; and talking? I pressed further, then reached a small cabin surrounded by boxes, a girl and what I assumed to be her mother in the middle. The girl, who had hair both a little brown and very dark, looked at the woman with shining brown eyes. The woman was very old, grey hair and lots of wrinkles; her eyes also dull._

_"So what are we going to unpack first?" The woman asked. The girl looked around. She reminded me of someone; I could have sworn I had seen her before._

_"Uh, hi," I said, waving. "I'm Fawn. I live around here. Who are you guys?"_

_"I'm Arabeta!" The girl said, still frowning a little. She ran forward and hugged me unexpectedly._

_"I'm Anastasia," the woman asked. "I'm her caretaker." _

_"So you're her mom?" I asked once Arabeta had let go. _

_"No," Anastasia replied, blushing a little. "Her mom and I were good friends."_

_"Cool!" I said. I turned to Arabeta, who was fiddling with something in her pocket. "Do you want to be friends?"_

_"Sure!" Arabeta said. She looked as if she was grimacing, her mouth quivering a little. She then rested, and I saw she was smiling. _

_"You don't smile?" I asked. She shook her head. _

_"Not a lot," she said. She looked to the boxes. "We have to unpack. So, I'll see you later, Fawn." She looked at one box and immediately picked it up and put it by the door. I turned to leave, then caught sight of the box, labeled 'E's Clothes.' Then it rushed back too me._

_The roses._  
_The grave._  
_The girl._  
_The woman with the broken neck, lowered into the earth._  
_The albino._  
_The snob._

_So this girl... was an orphan?_

"Fawn?" I heard snapping. Romano had his hands in front of my face, snapping.

"Here!" I cried, jumping into the air. "Anyways, yeah I remember. Why?"

"We used to live in Hungary," she said. "All the kids laughed at me... because of how I looked. With my eyes and everything. And they said I dyed my hair for attention. I had no friends until I met you. And I didn't want to lose you, but I didn't want to lie either... it was just so confusing until I found those contact things. I'm so sorry..." She looked at her hands, beginning to let the tears fall recklessly.

"I understand." I said, without smiling. She lied to me... for that? And she didn't trust me? "It is obvious that you don't trust me." All was still as Arabeta looked up from her hands, her tears streaked face illuminating in the sunlight. Rubbing her eyes in my face. I never wanted to see them again.

I got up, dusting myself off. I turned and walked away, leaving everything behind. I heard the crunch of footsteps behind me.

"Dammit, that's it!" I heard Arabeta scream. I heard something fall and someone run. And then the sound was me, running back to Arabeta.

But she wasn't there. It was only Romano, cursing himself and everything he had ever done up to this point on the ground.

And all was still.

"I'm sorry, Arabeta," I said, my knees hitting the ground in front of her mother's grave. "I'm so sorry."

All was still.

* * *

'All was still.' Damn, I just scared myself into thinking. Amazing.

Please comment, really, I can't believe so many people read and don't want it to be better. Are you one of them? O.o I am curious.

With my exhaustion,

The Glass Butterfly


	5. A message

I have some very sad news to bring you guys...

My faithful laptop, my netbook, the one I have used to bring you all of my stories, was taken from me about a week after I uploaded and published my fanfiction Across the River. Yes, I was up half an hour past my bedtime, but I haven't seen it for quite a while. And my damn parents are all like "well you shouldn't have been up past midnight! _It was a fucking half-hour, people. Learn to read a fucking clock._

Ahem.

Anyhow, I got in a fight with my mother and she pulled the rare "I will smash your laptop open with a hammer" card. Me, being the stupid idiot I am, called her bluff so she collected the device and double-bagged it and then (you won't believe this) _she gets the hammer._

Hold on to your hats, folks, it gets worse.

My dad saved the laptop but then turns around AND FUCKING SELLS IT ON EBAY. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL. And now it is gone.

I have been using my Kindle to try and update my stories but the internet stopped working on the fucking thing, the little shithead. And now I am telling you this sad and unfortunately true tale from my grandparent's computer. I will try to update from the family computer but I will have some trouble with that, but fear not, I will find a way.

Until next time, my fans.

The Glass Butterfly


	6. Sorry, Guys

Dear readers,

I have decided to stop writing this story. I don't like where I'm having this go, and I don't believe I've portrayed the characters correctly. Some might say this is simple writer's block, but I think that I just can't right it the way I wanted to and had planned it out in my head.

I might start this story up again, but until then, I would love if someone would do me the honor of adopting this story. I know this doesn't make much sense but I've seen it happen and I think that if someone did they could possibly fix my horrible writing and make it better. I am an amateur writer, but I still know when a story clicks or not and this one is most certainly not.

I apologize for my horrible lack of updating, by the way.

If anyone has read this and is interested in adopting my story, please PM me. I will not accept reviewed requests. -notsureifthatispropergrammar orwhat-

Sincerely,

~AdminBellaFrau

(Formerly The Glass Butterfly)


End file.
